<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect For Me by szamsson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318980">Perfect For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson'>szamsson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh baby,” he said, pulling Robbe into his arms. He felt so heavy as he collapsed into Sanders arms and sobbed. “Im drunk,” Robbe shook out in between cries. Sander laughed slightly at the pathetic little whimper in Robbe’s voice.</p><p>Or: response to a prompt about Kato/Sander/boy squad! jealous Robbe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kato jumped off her bike at the last minute as she saw the boys just ahead of her. They were goofing around, drinking what looked like copious amounts of beer already. Aaron was lying on his back on the floor, whilst Jens and Robbe shoved each other around. It was cute the way Robbe tried so hard to throw off Jen’s balance, but every time he lunged at the other boy, his small body ended up ricochetting back, making him stumble to try and stay on his feet. Moyo was sitting next to Aarons head, smoking a joint and laughing at the antics of the other boys. As she approached, she saw a brunette she had yet to meet, sitting behind the already set up camera, rolling his eyes at the boys as he sipped on a beer. He was really pretty, Kato thought to herself. Slim but tall, with short spikey brown hair and a deep tan. What really caught her attention however, were the striking green eyes that seemed to glow in contrast to the rest of his face.</p><p>None of the boys noticed her as she chained her bike up and walked towards them. She sat down, legs crossed next to the boy sitting behind the camera, giggling as Robbe gave Jens a particularly hard shove which made Robbe himself, lose his footing and fall on his butt with a huff. </p><p>She looked up at the unnamed boy, “How long have they been drinking?” she said with a hum.</p><p>He turned to her, startling slightly as if he was so wrapped up watching the boys he didn’t realise she was sitting inches from him. He recovered quickly and chuckled. “Too long,” he started, “Sorry you came all the way out here but I’m not sure if they’re in any state to film today.” </p><p>“Im Kato,” she smiled holding out a hand. </p><p>“Sander,” he replied with a grin, shaking her outstretched hand. </p><p>Sander. She rolled the name around in her head. It was a tiny bit familiar but she was sure Luka hadn’t mentioned anyone by that name, nor had she seen him walking around the halls. “You don’t go to our school?” she asked, looking back out at the boys in front of her. </p><p>“No,’ Sander said quickly, “I’m in my second year of fine art, at University.”</p><p>Kato looked back at him, impressed. An artist, she thought approvingly. She still couldn’t really piece together why he was here however. Maybe an older brother of someone? She wouldn’t pry. It was safe to say she was interested, brother of her friends or not. </p><p>“Did you want a beer?” Sander said, looking down at her. Once again she got caught up in his hypnotic emerald eyes. She stared for longer than was probably acceptable and Sander gave her a puzzled look. She quickly snapped out of it and mumbled a quick “No, thank you,” looking away again. </p><p>“So where do you study?” She asked, wanting to learn more about the mysterious artist. </p><p>“The academie.” Sander said with a smile. </p><p>“No way! That’s where I’m planning on going!” She said excitedly, turning her entire body towards him. “For dance,” she finished smiling broadly. </p><p>“Oh awesome! It’s an amazing school.” He said, also turning to face her more closely, “maybe I can show you around some time?” Sander said. </p><p>The way he said it, did not in the slightest sound flirty, it simply sounded like a friendly invitation. Kato felt herself deflate, wondering what she could do to get the boys attention for more than just friendship. </p><p>Just then, the boys finally noticed her sitting there, and all stalked towards them. Aaron crawled from his place on the floor as if he was too dizzy to get up, whilst the others all plopped down in a semi circle around them. </p><p>“You made it!” Jens said with a lazy grin on her face. </p><p>Robbe sobered up all too quickly when he noticed the way Sander and Kato’s knee’s were touching and they were sitting far too close for his liking. They both however, seemed oblivious to Robbe stony face, and continued smiling at the boys. </p><p>“I did,” she said “And it seems you boys have been drinking.”</p><p>“We had a few,” Moyo said with a hiccup. </p><p>“Yeah a few too many,” Sander mumbled making Kato laugh and put her hand on his knee. Robbe felt his head start to spin as his eyes narrowed in on the hand. It looked, familiar, and it looked...right. And it looked like--</p><p>“You two would make a good couple,” Aaron said drunkenly, smiling as his eyes darted between Kato and Sander. Kato’s grin widened as Sander’s eyes instantly shot to Robbe.  </p><p>Robbe’s throat was dry and he desperately willed the tears in his eyes to go away! Because as he looked down at them he realised that, Aaron was right. They did look like the picture perfect couple, sitting huddled together comfortably. And Kato was just Sanders type, Robbe thought with horror. Tall, blonde, talented, female. Everything that Robbe wasn’t and would never be. It just made sense that Sander would fall for someone like Kato. </p><p>Suddenly his thoughts were whirling around in his head so forcefully he felt the need to grip the sides of his neck. Of course Sander would move on. He’d had his fun with Robbe, he’d experimented and it had been a good what 10 months or so? And now all of a sudden a perfect new girl had arrived just in time.</p><p>Robbe muttered out a “gotta go,” before making a beeline for the street. He walked quickly brushing angrily at his face for tears that had yet to fall. He could hear Sander yell out his name behind him and heard footsteps. He broke out into a run, but not quick enough as a hand latched itself around his bicep. </p><p>Robbe wouldn’t look up at him as he said in a small voice, “She’s perfect for you.”</p><p>Sander lifted Robbe’s chin and saw the glassy eyes of his lover looking back at him. “Oh baby,” he said, pulling Robbe into his arms. He felt so heavy as he collapsed into Sanders arms and sobbed. “Im drunk,” Robbe shook out in between cries. Sander laughed slightly at the pathetic little whimper in Robbe’s voice.</p><p>“You’re perfect for me Robin.” he whispered over and over again into Robbe’s hair, as he rocked the boy back and forth in his arms. </p><p>Back down the street, Jens punched Aaron in the arm. “Idiot,” Jens muttered, staring after his best friend. </p><p>“What?” Aaron said, confused.</p><p>“Am I missing something?” Kato asked, just as confused as Aaron. </p><p>Then suddenly, it all clicked into place, and she hung her head feeling horrible. Sander. Artist. That beautiful mural. The boyfriend. She had just blatantly hit on Robbe’s boyfriend right in front of him. She now understood the devastated look on the tiny boys face as he ran off. She didn’t know their backstory but she could tell from the betrayal and sad acceptance on Robbe’s face just before he had fled, that they hadn’t had an easy time getting together initially. </p><p>“I have to go apologise.” She said starting to get up. Jens simply put an arm on her shoulder and said “Let Sander deal with it, I promise Robbe won’t be mad at you, he’s just a little sensitive.”</p><p>She looked after the boys and saw them embracing at the end of the street. She was hoping she hadn’t done anything irreparable, costing her new friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in reading more of my stuff, I've got a fair few drabbles on my tumblr. www.szamsson.tumblr.com :)<br/>Let me know what you think of this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>